hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminus (mission)
Terminus is the third mission of Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Terminus Hotel and Upper Floors. Mission Information 47 receives information from Birdie that Blake Dexter, CEO of Dexter Industries, has an interest in Victoria and is currently staying at the Terminus Hotel. 47 infiltrates the hotel and gets to the upper floors to find out what Dexter wants with Victoria trying to learn the truth for himself. The highest rank for this mission is Shadow. Objectives * Gain access to the upper floors * Get to the eighth floor * Get to Room 899 Items Firearms * Mustang Snub - You start off with this weapon. * Worn M590 12ga - Carried by some of the guards in the level and found around as well. ** Terminus Hotel - Laying against a wall behind the front desk. ** Upper floors - Leaning against a counter in the hallway next to the stuffed bear room, on a desk inside the projection room, and laying on and laying against a table inside the room with the evidence. * Worn Z&M Model 60 - Carried by most of the guards in the level and found around as well. ** Terminus Hotel - On a box at the south end of the west alley, and on a table inside the conference room. ** Upper floors - On a small table within the crime scene room, on a table inside the projector screen room, and laying on a table inside the room with the evidence. Melee Weapons * Bottle - Found around the level. ** Terminus Hotel - On the corner about midway through the east alley, on the ground at the north end of the east alley, three are on the ground just west of the entrance to the east alley, on a counter east of the main elevator in the basement, on a counter in the centre of the bedroom behind the front desk, on the ground against a wall behind the front desk, two are on some tables inside the conference room, and on a counter in the back room with the stairs to the basement. ** Upper floors - On a small table and on the floor at the waiting area near the musician's room, on a railing inside the musician's room, on the cigarette machine across from the shoe salesman's room, on a dresser within the arguing couple's room, on a small table and on the floor at the west side of the 7th floor lobby, two are on a table just outside the projection room, four are on some of the tables inside the projection screen room, three are on some of the tables within the conference room next to the room with the evidence, and on a table inside the room with the evidence. * Brick - On the wall just inside the east alley and on a box near the centre of the west alley. * Fire Extinguisher - Found around the level. ** Terminus Hotel - On a pillar south of the restroom, on the wall inside the small room just north of the front desk, on a wall inside the main laundry room, and on a chair at the south end of the west hallway. ** Upper floors - On the wall inside the 7th floor storeroom, on the wall at the southwest corner of the 7th floor, on the wall halfway up the stairs at the northwest corner of the 7th floor, on the wall just behind the keycard door, and on a pillar inside the stuffed bear room. * Gasoline Can - On the floor against the west wall of the room south of the stuffed bear room, just after the container. * Iron - On the ironing board inside the bedroom behind the front desk. * Knife - On a crate near the middle of the storage room west of the main elevator in the basement, on the counter inside the small room just north of the front desk, and on the floor by the bed within the crime scene room. * Measuring Tape - On a dresser within the crime scene room. * Plunger - In a stall inside the lobby restroom, and in a stall inside the 7th floor restroom. * Radio - On the washing machines at the north end of the main laundry room, on a cart at the southwest corner of the 7th floor, on a railing inside the shoe salesman's room, and on the dresser just south of the stuffed bear room. * Scissors - On a shelf inside the projection room. * Screwdriver - Found around the level. ** Terminus Hotel - In the toolbox right next to the main elevator door in the basement, in the toolbox inside the flooded pit, in the toolbox at the north entrance of the room with the janitor disguise, in the toolbox by the elevator at the north side of the lobby, and on a table inside the conference room. ** Upper floors - On a shelf by the door inside the 7th floor storeroom, on a dresser inside the shoe salesman's room, and on a cart next to the entrance to the arguing couple's room. * Statue Bust - On the ground in the southeast corner of the bedroom behind the front desk. * Vase - Found around the level. ** Terminus Hotel - On a table south of the restroom, on a counter under the upper level at the north side of the lobby, and on the desk just north of the front desk. ** Upper floors - On a dresser near the keycard door, on a dresser inside the 7th floor lobby, on a table inside the projection room, and on a table inside the conference room next to the room with the evidence. * Wrench - Found around the level. ** Terminus Hotel - On a box by the truck at the entrance to the east alley, on a desk east of the main elevator in the basement, laying against a wall inside the storage room in the flooded pit, and on a bookcase at the south side of the shelving area between the room with the janitor disguise and the flooded pit. ** Upper floors - On a cart that is blocking the door to room 701, on the dresser in the room connected to the crime scene room, and on the cart just south of the room with the stuffed bear. Other * Keycard - Carried by the maids and some of the guards, on a counter near the bed within the shoe salesman's room, and on a railing within the arguing couple's room. * Movie Reel - On a shelf inside the 7th floor storeroom, and on a table inside the projector screen room. Disguises * Electrician * Hope Goon * Janitor Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see Terminus challenges Trivia * Terminus is the first mission in the Hitman series since Asylum Aftermath in Hitman: Contracts that has been purely a stealth mission and not required a kill to complete (though some challenges require kills). * The woman arguing on her cellphone in the lobby pays homage to the film "Pink Flamingos," in which she says, "There's two kinds of people in this world: my kind, and assholes. It's obvious which one you are." * Terminus Hotel appears to be a rather sleazy older motel, much like a Hostel. It is easy to tell it is an older building because of the elevator Agent 47 uses to escape the ground floor. He also remarks on how it appears to be of 19th century architecture if you use the hint function while standing across the street from it. * Terminus is the first mission to have something to have replace the Fiber Wire the other being Run For Your Life, Operation Sledgehammer and One of a Kind, all these missions use Measuring Tapes or Computer Cable to replace the Fiber Wire. * When using Instinct to view the inside of Room 899, Layla's silhouette is rather odd. Her silhouette shows a woman with a bun, but her true appearance does not show her with one. * If you pay more time to look at the NPCs there will be "an old man" in the 8th floor that is actualy the guy using the same elevator with 47 in Absolution's demo play "Run for your life" the man is replaced with a missing poster in the next mission. * The stuffed bear looks ready to attack the player upon stepping through the door from the stairwell; a brief roaring sound accompanied by an intense musical note plays right at that moment. * A couple well placed shotgun blasts will destroy Blake Dexter's car however it won't have any impact on the overall plot whatsoever. The guards in the front lobby would obviously step outside to investigate however they'd return to what they were doing earlier provided nobody was killed in the explosion (guess the boss man's car going up in smoke isn't enough to trigger a heightened alert in both segments). * Standing right in front of an open door to any restricted area (hotel rooms, staff rooms, etc.) is the same thing as trespassing. * There is a glitch in the floor at the halfwall island under the stairs in the lobby where 47 can sink through to the basement if he leans against said island and then pulls away while remaining crouched. * The elevator trip cutscene between the two primary mission segments is in itself another segment with its own NPCs though 47 is unable to interact in anyway. * Interestingly the laundry room is not off limits to Agent 47 in his suit even though the rest of the basement is a restricted area. Gallery Terminus.png| Terminus Hotel Upper_Floors.png| Upper Floors Video Walkthroughs See Also *Terminus/Walkthrough ru:Вокзал Category:Hitman: Absolution missions